Et si tout était si simple
by yufabatsyn
Summary: Imaginez-vous un monde où quinn fabray n'a pas peur de ces sentiment, un monde ou tout est simple, ou l'amour passe avant tout . C'est le cas dans cette histoire. Vous decouvrirez comment quinn fabray acceptera ces sentiments pour Rachel berry de la maniéres des plus simples possible.


P.D.V Quinn

Le couloir se sépare en deux a mon passage et une fois devant mon casier je change mes affaires, malheureusement pour moi j'ai une vu totale sur finn Berry entrain de se rouler une pelle mon cœur se sert a cette vu alors je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la salle du glee club qui se trouve être mon premier cours pour mon plus grand malheur. Je suis vite rejoins par Brittany et Santana a qui j'adresse un sourire mais sans plus, attitude qui ne plait pas trop à Santana vu comment elle vient de me tirer par le bras.

-T'as quoi ?

-Bonjour a toi aussi, oui j'ai bien dormis et toi ?

-Arrête avec ton air ca ne marche pas avec moi Fabray ?

-De quel air tu parles Lopez ?

-L'air que tu plaques sur ton visage quand tu veux éviter un sujet qui te déplait, alors dis moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Elle est jalouse _s'exclame pour la première fois Brittany_.

-Hein ?! _Santana et moi avions eu la même réaction_.

-Elle a vu Rachel et finn s'embrasser et elle est partie de l'autre coté avec une mine triste. _Dit Brittany comme si c'était évident._

-Okay alors, premièrement je ne me suis pas enfuit mais je me suis diriger vers la salle du glee club, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas jalouse car j'en ai plus rien à faire de finn, et troisièmement, le sujet est clos.

-Pas si vite _s'écria Santana_ Brittany a raison, il faut que tu regarde la vérité en face Quinn

-Oui, oui _soufflais-je exaspérée_ j'y penserai Britt.

Moi jalouse et puis quoi encore finn c'était de l'histoire ancienne, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. En passant la porte du glee club, je m'arrête brusquement. Une odeur me frappe, c'était… _Fruité._ Un doux mélange fruité, cette odeur, m'était étrangement familière mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La voix de Mr shuester me força à rejoindre ma place.

-Les enfants cette semaine vous aller travailler sur un seul pilier qui se trouve être une clé du bonheur et donc ce pilier est…la franchise.

C'est une blague le monde est entrain de se liguer contre moi. J'entends très distinctement les rires étouffés de Santana et de Brittany ce qui accentue ma colère.

\- Mr shuester ? s'exclama Puck

-Oui Puck ?

-Vu que nous travaillons sur le pilier de la franchise, j'aimerai commencer la semaine en interprétant une chanson sur ce sujet.

-A toi l'honneur.

Mr shuester vint s'asseoir à cote de nous alors que les premières notes de la chanson honestly du groupe hot chelle rae envahissaient la salle. La voix de Puck s'éleva et le glee club ne tarda pas à le suivre . Alors que la musique bat son plein et que tous le monde dansait je croisai furtivement des yeux brins et mon souffle se coupa net, j'en oubliai même l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson que je récupère mon esprit. Je regarde autour de moi en esperant retrouver le propriétaire sans succès.

-Bravo Puck pour cette très bonne interprétation. Malheureusement les jeunes c'est déjà la fin de l'heure, donc n'oubliez pas pour la prochaine séance de travailler sur la franchise. Sur ce… au revoir.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour sortir en première, j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Bon ce matin la vu du couple finchel m'a peut être, je dis bien peut être, rendu jalouse et la des yeux brins viennent juste d'emprisonner mon esprit et cette odeur fruité. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser les événements quand soudain tout me parut clair. Je suis toujours attaché à finn. Je suis jalouse car je veux finn pour moi et les yeux brins et l'odeur lui appartiennent sans aucun doute.

Je décide donc de lui donner rendez vous a l'auditorium afin de mettre tout a plat.

-Quinn ? Tu voulais me parlais ?

-Salut finn ? Je voulais juste te parler un peu, _dis-je en traçant de mon doigt son torse_. Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas pu parler. Et... finn tu me manques.

-Quinn je suis avec Rachel maintenant, _dit-il en tremblant légèrement._

Son prénom me parut tellement étrange à entendre mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus.

-On travaille sur le pilier de la franchise, et je me devais de te dire que je ne t'ai toujours pas oublié.

-Oh Quinn ! Moi aussi je ne t'ai pas oublié _pour appuyer ces dires il me prend dans ces bras son blouson sent un mélange d'eau de Cologne et d'une autre senteur ...légèrement fruité, cette constatation ne fit qu'appuyer mes pensées et ma théorie._ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

-Commence par m'embrasser.

Au moment ou ces lèvres touche les miennes je ne ressens rien ces lèvres n'ont aucune saveur. _Insipide_.

Là je suis totalement perdu, comment expliquer que les lèvres de finn paraissent si fades sur les miennes. Je me détache de lui sans le regarder dans les yeux avec un tas de questions qui ne cesse de cogiter dans ma tête. J'aurais du être heureuse de l'embrasser. Voir même combler. Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien? Rien d'autre que de l'imaginer embrasser Berry me file la nausée ca prouve bien que je suis jalouse et que je ne l'ai pas oublié. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'embrasser ne me prodigue aucune sensation? Mais bordel qu'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête a la fin? J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensé lorsque la voix de finn me ramena vers lui.

-Donc Quinn on est de nouveau ensemble, le quaterback et la capitaine des cheerleader comme convenu.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien je sais ce que tu penses _j'arque un sourcil_ et ne t'en fais pas je vais larguer Rachel.

-Rachel _soufflais-je tous bas_.

-Elle va souffrir durant un moment mais sa passera _dit-il comme si il voulait se convaincre lui-même_.

Le fait de penser à Rachel qui souffre me fit un pincement au cœur, le même pincement que ce matin. Tout prend sens maintenant. Mes yeux n'étaient pas pour finn mais pour Rachel. Les yeux bruns que je recherchais n'étaient pas ceux de finn mais de Rachel. L'odeur que j'avais sentie sur le blouson du quaterback est féminine et c'est celle de Rachel. L'odeur a dut coller sur son blouson.

-Finn ?

-Oui ma chérie _dit-il en me prenant par la taille et avec un grand sourire._

-C'est fini…

-Avec Rachel évidemment que ou…

-Arrête de me couper la parole. C'est une erreur ce qui se passe entre nous.

 _Il se met à rigoler comme si c'était une blague, mais devant mon air sérieux il se ressaisit écarquillé les yeux et s'insurge._

-Mais Quinn je ne comprends pas on vient de…

-Et ca s'arrête-la je ne ressens rien pour toi. Maintenant rends toi à l'évidence.

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse que j'ai déjà tourne les talons, je cours jusqu'à ma voiture puis roule avec une seule phrase en tete jusqu'à chez moi. Moi Quinn Fabray attiré par Rachel Berry. Une fois arrivé je me jette sur mon lit et serre mon oreiller de toutes mes forces. Moi Quinn Fabray attiré par Rachel Berry. Un fou rire me prend brusquement. L'expression la roue tourne ne m'a jamais paru aussi vrai, ce qui double mon fou rire. _C'est impensable je suis tombée amoureuse de la personne que je suis censé haïr le plus._

-Quinine tu viens mettre la table. _Me cris ma mère d'en bas._

-J'arrive

P.D.V Rachel

Mon réveil sonne à 6 heures je l'éteins et commence ma routine matinale avec mon sport, ma douche, mes habits puis je descends déjeuner. Après avoir petit-déjeuner, papa h me rejoins.

-Bonjour papa h.

\- Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie.

-Comme un bébé, ce qui est un très bon signe pour une jeune adolescente comme moi qui se doit de dormir au moins huit heures par nuit sais tu a quel point les adolescents d'aujourd'hui ne …

-Ma puce, m _e coupa mon père_ , pas dés le matin.

-Désolé papa c'est à cause de la caféine _dis je en l'embrassant avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée_ , on se voit se soir au revoir et bonne journée.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse avant de ferme la porte et de me diriger vers le lycée. Une fois devant je remarque que les sportifs me dévisagent. Ayant l'habitude je ne m'en formalise pas et continue vers mon casier. Une fois devant mon casier je déverrouille mon cadenas pour prendre les livres dont j'ai besoin lorsque deux bras puissant me plaque contre le casier d'à cote.

-Rachel t'as fait quoi ?! _me cria Noah les sourcils froncés et en resserrant sa prise._

-De quoi tu parles Noah ? Et lâche moi tu me fais mal. _Il desserra sa prise de sur mes épaules_ maintenant explique moi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe quoi avec Quinn ?

 _A l'entende de son prénom mon cœur rata un battement. Et ce que Noah aussi est au courant que j'avais un béguin pour la capitaine des cheerleader._

-De quoi tu parles Noah il ne se passe rien avec Quinn _dis je d'une voix assuré malgré le rouge qui me montait aux joues._

-Alors pourquoi ce matin elle a déclaré à tout le monde, que si quelqu'un venait à te toucher elle ferait de sa vie un enfer sur terre ?

Sa révélation me laissa sans voix. Quinn Fabray me protégeait. Cette simple pensé fit battre mon coeur.

-Eh oh la terre appelle Rachel ! Est-ce que Rachel nous reçoit.

-Je t'écoute Noah, _dis je en soupirant,_ écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi Quinn m'a immunisé. Surement un moyen pour mieux me ridiculiser après.

-Oh non ma petite princesse juive, ce n'est pas le genre de Quinn. _La sonnerie se mit à retentir à la fin de sa phrase_. Bref on se voit au glee club.

-Oui à plus tard.

 _Il avait raison ce n'étais pas son genre._ ** _Non, ce n'étais pas son genre._** _Sans même que je me rende compte je percute quelqu'un je lève la tête pour m'excuser et je me rends compte que c'est finn._

-Tu vas bien finn _je m'approche pour l'embrasser mais il me repousse gentiment._

-Rachel je ne pense pas que l'on soit fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolé Rach ?

-Finn, je ne comprends pas hier encore tous aller bien et aujourd'hui …

-Cette semaine le mot clé est franchise et je suis honnête avec toi sur ce que je ressens.

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à ca venant de finn mais d'un autre coté, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment les raisons de la rupture sont valable pour nous_ _._

-Je suis désole Rachel, je dois aller en cours, je te revoie au glee club _il me dépasse et continue son chemin._

 _Je reprends un peu mes esprits et cherche ma salle du regard. Je rencontre deux yeux verts ambres presque doré. C'était Quinn qui se tenait devant ma salle j'avais oublié que l'on avait cour ensemble, son regard perçant m'intimide et je baisse la tête quelques instants, au bout de quelques secondes je relève la tête et remarque avec étonnement qu'elle me regarde toujours, elle me sourie tendrement avant de pénétré dans la salle._

 _Je n'en reviens pas Quinn Fabray alias mon bourreau vient de me sourire. Mes joues sont en feu et je sens que cette journée va être interminable._

 _Me voila, maintenant avachis sur ma table à l'extérieur de la cantine, à la pause déjeuné. Et comme je le pensais c'était IN-TER-MI-NABLE, son regard n'a pas arrêté de me bruler le dos durant toute la matinée. Chose qui m'a en toute évidence déconcentré durant les cours. Et pourtant je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi elle m'a immunisé, peut être qu'elle veut sympathiser avec moi. Je manque de m'étouffer toute seule suite à cette pensée. Aller Rachel plus que deux heures de glee club et tu n'aura plus a supporter son regard tous le weekend, le temps de bien réfléchir à la situation. Un bruit me fit me redresser, et je la vois arriver vers moi un gobelet rempli de slushie à la main. Je comprends immédiatement, si elle m'a immunisé c'est juste pour que je devienne sa cible personnelle. J'ai été trop stupide pour croire qu'elle voulait sympathiser. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelque mètre de moi alors je ferme les yeux en me préparant à recevoir le slushie._

-Tu comptes rester les yeux fermé encore longtemps ? _Demandât-elle de sa voix suave et chaude._

-J'attends que tu me jette le slushie dessus vu que ca brule les yeux, je préfère les garder fermer.

-Rachel _dit-elle d'une voix douce et je tressaillis car c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire mon prénom,_ ouvre les yeux , _je m'exécute_ , je ne compte pas te jeter ce slushie dessus, mais te l'offrir.

-Me l'offrir à moi _dis je en rougissant_.

-D'ailleurs c'est gout Berry mon préféré _dit elle avec un clin d'œil en tournant les talons._

-Attend ! Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt, c'est promis, _chérie._

 _Elle continua sa marche sans se retourner, me laissant debout un verre de slushie à la main, les joues rouges et au bord de la crise cardiaque. Vient-elle de flirter avec moi._

P.D.V Quinn

 _Je suis assise à cote de Santana et Brittany mais mes yeux ne quittent pas Rachel, du moins plus depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Et je n'attends qu'une seule chose, c'est de sceller mes lèvres aux siennes. Mr shuester avait raison la franchise est une clé du bonheur, et elle à l'honneur cette semaine._

-Mr shuester ? J'ai oublié mes partitions a l'auditorium je pourrai aller les chercher ?

-Vas-y Rachel.

Je regarde Rachel sortir et je me dis que c'est le moment parfait.

-Mr shuester ?

-Oui Quinn ?

-Je dois aller chercher ma convocation à l'infirmerie, on m'a demander de passer durant cette heure ?

-Tu pourrais attendre que Rachel revienne ?

-Je…

-Monsieur l'infirmerie est censé fermé maintenant _s'exclame Kurt,_ elle devrait y aller tout de suite ?

-Bon vas-y Quinn, et ne tarde pas trop.

-Je reviens vite monsieur.

 _Je sors vite sans oublier de remercier Kurt du regard qui me répondit avec un clin d'œil discret. Je cours vers l'auditorium à quelques mètres de celui-ci je percute Rachel,dont toutes les feuilles s'envolèrent. Vu le regard qu'elle me jette, elle doit croire que je deviens folle._

-Désolé pour les feuilles Rachel, laisse-moi t'aider. _Je me penche pour pouvoir l'aider et ce geste me permis de humer cette délicieuse odeur fruité, je remarque immédiatement qu'elle est vraiment tendu._ Rachel ?

-O…oui ?

-Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux. Tu sais ce n'est pas interdit. _Dis-je avec humour._

 _Elle releva la tête doucement et au moment ou ses yeux furent a ma porté, la reconnaissance de ces iris brunes fut immédiate. C'était ces yeux qui avaient capturé mon cœur._

-Je dois te parler _dis-je en la tirant du bras avec force vers l'auditorium._

-Quinn est-ce que tu dois absolument me parler dans l'auditorium, pas que ca me déplaise mais je…

 _Je ne lui lasse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je la plaque contre la porte avant de sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Elle répondit tout de suite à mon baiser en demandant l'accès à ma bouche avant de faire danser nos langues dans un ballet endiabler. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que j'arrive séparer nos lèvres._

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça,Quinn ?

-Et toi pourquoi t'as répondu ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Moi aussi j'en avais envie.

-Alors … je veux dire…tu…

-Oui, Rachel, j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

 _Rien d'autre que cette phrase suffit à Rachel pour m'entrainer dans un second baiser. Après plusieurs minutes nous décidâmes de rejoindre le club séparément afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Malheureusement le rouge à lèvre que je portais étalé a moitie sur les lèvres de Rachel, ne nous a pas aide à garder notre discrétion. Mis a part finn tout le monde a compris que quelque chose c'était produite._ _Mais je m'en fichais tant que le sourire que le sourire de ma petite amie ne quitte pas ces lèvres._


End file.
